The present invention relates to a construction for producing a laminated label, and more particularly, to a construction which allows a laminated label to be adhered to and viewed through a transparent surface and which reveals a warning message if removal of the label is attempted.
It is well known in the art to place labels or decals which convey information on transparent surfaces such as windows. For example, labels for use on automobile windshields may contain information regarding auto club memberships, parking authorization, or vehicle inspection information.
Such labels are typically transparent so that they may be easily viewed from the exterior of a vehicle through a window, and may include variable and/or non-variable information. For example, Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,232 teach a window label which includes a transparent film layer carrying non-variable indicia which is adhered to a window on one surface and is adhered on the other surface to a separate bond sheet carrying variable indicia.
However, such labels may be subject to attempted removal and alteration. As labels or decals often convey identification information, it has become desirable to protect the stickers so that they cannot be altered or surreptitiously transferred to another surface. Accordingly, many labels have been developed which include a tamper-evident feature incorporated in the label. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,567 to Waybright teaches an automobile windshield sticker including a transparent plastic layer carrying indicia and a second plastic layer carrying identifying indicia which is applied in strips to certain areas over the transparent layer such that if removal of the second layer is attempted, a portion of the indicia on the transparent layer is removed. However, the label construction is complex in that indicia is provided on separate layers and a plurality of opaque and colored paint layers are required to provide the desired protection.
Accordingly, there is still a need in the art for an improved construction for a printable window label which may include variable and nonvariable indicia, which is easy to manufacture and use, and which includes a tamper-evident feature.